Hall of Fame
---- Permanent Records: } |- |''D.E. Mole'' |First Player to achieve Heroic Heist |8 May '13 |inigo montoya | |- |''Victor Valorium'' |First Player to complete the first 51 achievements |24 June '13 |inigo montoya | |- |''Victor Valorium II'' |First Player to complete the first 60 achievements |8 Nov '14 |Giogiogio | |- |''Victor Valorium III (OverAchiever)'' |First Player to complete the first 66 achievements |27 Jun' 15 |Giogiogio | |- |''Victor Valorium IV'' |First Player to complete the first 72 achievements |29 Jan' 16 |Sir Salty Sack | |- |''The Old Guard'' |Longest Active Player |Apr' 12 |argomagnum | |- |''Centenarians'' |First ever Clan |- |The Order | |- |''Exploiter'' |First Farming Clan |9 Sept '12 |Exploitation | |- |''War of the Worlds'' |Winner of the first Clan War ever |- |O.P. Hunters | |- |''Dynasty Builders I'' |First Clan to win 250 Clan Wars |- |Eagle Warrior | |- |''Dynasty Builders II'' |First Clan to win 500 Clan Wars |14 Feb '17 |高大爷 | |- |''Dynasty Builders III'' |First Clan to win 600 Clan Wars |30 Sept '17 |高大爷 | |- |''Henry III (Welcome to the Big Time)'' |First Player to reach 3,000 trophies |3 Oct '12 |TheTrueKing | |- |''Henry IV (Tough Act to Follow)'' |First Player to reach 4,000 trophies |28 Jan '13 |Jorge Yao | |- |''Henry V (We're Gonna Need a Bigger Case)'' |First Player to reach 5,000 trophies |4 Jul '15 |shaheen uae | |- |''Henry VI'' |First Player to reach 6,000 trophies |30 Apr'16 |мℓ7 кѕα | |- |''Paul III (Sneaking in the Big Boy League)'' |The first Town Hall 10 to reach the 6,000 trophy range |7 Jul '17 (23:46) |》》Paul《《 | |- |''Royal Family'' |First Clan to reach 50,000 trophies |13 Nov'15 |Emirates | |- |''Royal Family II'' |First Clan to reach 60,000 trophies |1 Jan'17 |Egypt Heroes | |- |''Spartans'' |First Clan to reach level 10 |17 Dec '15 |brutus | |- |''Spartans II'' |First Clan to reach level 15 |2 Feb '17 |개조심 | |- |''Big-Hearted'' |First Player to achieve 500,000 Friend in Need |23 Nov '13 |tjj80 | |- |''Donation King'' |First Player to achieve 1,000,000 Friend in Need |16 Jan '14 |Alex | |- |''Donation God'' |First Player to achieve 5,000,000 Friend in Need |28 Oct '15 |Brandon | |- |''200'' |First Player to achieve Level 200 |4 Aug '13 |Sneaky-Dave | |- |''250'' |First Player to achieve Level 250 |21 April '14 |Alex | |- |''300 (Experience of a Lifetime)'' |First Player to achieve Level 300 |11 Feb '15 |Brandon | |- |''350'' |First Player to achieve Level 350 |11 Feb '16 |Brandon | |- |''400'' |First Player to achieve Level 400 |9 Oct '16 |ᎳᎾᏞᏞᎥHᎾᏞᎥᏦᎬᏒ | |- |''500'' |First player to achieve Level 500 |10 Nov '17 |五百个小面包 | |- |''Robin Hood'' |Highest Gold looted multiplayer |1,443,000 |Lintu | |- |''Queen of Ribena'' |Highest Elixir looted multiplayer |1,447,000 |Alec | |- |''Bank Robber'' |Highest net loot & Elixir | 2,886,000 | Lintu | |- |''Townhall Terminator'' |First Player to destroy 10,000 Town Halls |5 Dec '13 |Brandon | |- |''Townhall Terrorizer'' |First Player to destroy 50,000 Town Halls. |13 Aug '15 |Andrew | |- |''Townhall Tormentor'' |First Player to destroy 100,000 Town Halls. |29 Oct '15 |Brutalkie | |- |''Multiplayer Madness'' |First Player to win 10,000 multiplayer battles. |10 Nov '13 |Brandon | |- |''Multiplayer Lord (Ultimate Conqueror)'' |First Player to win 50,000 multiplayer battles. |2 Aug '14 |Brandon | |- |''Multiplayer Legend'' |First Player to win 100,000 multiplayer batttles |15 Sept '15 |Brutalkie | |- |''24/7 D.E.'' |First Player to achieve 10,000,000 Heroic Heist |5 Feb '14 |Brandon | |- |''24/7 D.E. II'' |First Player to achieve 30,000,000 Heroic Heist |9 Nov '15 |jaMes.R | |- |''The Wall'' |First Player to win 10,000 defenses |3 May '15 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''The Iron Wall'' |First Player to win 20,000 defenses |16 Jul '15 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''Red Giant'' |First Player to achieve 1,000 War Stars |15 Apr '15 |razrukan09 | |- |''Red Giant II'' |First Player to achieve 2,000 War Stars |8 Mar '16 |Inconveniente | |- |''Red Giant III'' |First Player to achieve 3,000 War Stars |18 Jul '17 |Inconveniente | |- |''Artful Dodger'' |First Player to achieve destroying 30,000 Xbows |15 Dec '15 |james.r | |- |''Firefighter'' |First Player to achieve destroying 10,000 Inferno Towers |6 Feb '15 |B0ssh0gg | |- |''Falcon Lord'' |First Player to achieve destroying 5,000 Eagle Artilleries |5 Nov '16 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''Bonsai God'' |First Player to achieve removing 5,000 Obstacles |27 Apr '16 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''Stone Cold Raider'' |Most attacks won in one season (2 Week Season) |25,555 |Brandon | |- |''Invincible '' |Most defenses won in one season (2 Week Season) |8,010 |CALVIN | |- |''Mr. Generous'' |Highest amount of troops donated in a season (2 Week Season) |600,000 |king hanak | |- |''Mr. Leecher'' |Highest amount of troops received in a season (2 Week Season) |47,600 |DANNY972 | |- |''Quick Bars'' |Most total clan donations in one season (2 Week Season) |3,958,849 |The 200 Club | |- |''Berliner Mauer'' |First Player to have a full set of level 9 walls |11 Jan '13 |yusuf kaymak | |- |''Vallum Hadriani'' |First Player to have a full set of level 10 walls |13 Jan '13 |TTKARM | |- |''Kotel'' |First Player to have a full set of level 11 walls |17 Jun '13 |Kemal | |- |''Conan the Barbarian'' |First Player to max out Barbarian King |11 Jan '13 |Jessiebrar | |- |''Legolas'' |First Player to max out Archer Queen |11 Jan '13 |Jessiebrar | |} * Note that the "First to max out Barbarian King/Archer Queen" record was before the May 2013 update. They now go up to level 45, but that record set is to level 30 only. Breakable Records: } |- |''Invincible'' |Most defenses won in one season |10,500 |Robert Green | |- |''Kaskae'' |Lowest Level Player in Legend League |63 |Miss Candy | |- |''Mr. Humble'' |Lowest Level Player in Titan League |20 |PelicanTacosIII | |- |''Mr. Humble II'' |Lowest Level Player in Champion League |19 |The GodFather | |- |''Mr. Humble III'' |Lowest Level Player in Masters League |9 |No Walls **** | |- |''Mr. Humble IV'' |Lowest Level Player in Crystal League |8 |No Walls **** | |- |''War Masters'' |Clan with most war wins |651 |高大爷 | |- |''War Lords'' |Highest war win streak |363 |#6ayMartians | |- |''Gardener'' |Player with most total obstacles removed |8,865 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''Wall Wrecker'' |Player with most total walls destroyed |508,312 |♎HOLyKIA♎ | |- |''Sniper'' |Player with most total Town Halls destroyed |119,081 |辉煌之都 | |- |''Builder Buster'' |Player with most total Builder's Huts destroyed |113,399 |... | |- |''Multiplayer Overlord'' |Player with most total multiplayer battles won |126,292 |辉煌之都 | |- |''Living Wall'' |Player with most total defenses won |45,014 |RealmOfRekoning | |- |''Donation Fairy'' |Player with most total troops donated |12,183,249 |andres | |- |''Spell Fairy'' |Player with most total spells donated |117,752 |andres | |- |''Mortar Masher'' |Player with most total Mortars destroyed |86,657 |... | |- |''Dark Lord'' |Player with most total Dark Elixir looted |55,862,071 |james.r | |- |''Crossbow Crusher'' |Player with most total X-Bows destroyed |53,962 |james.r | |- |''Master of Flames'' |Player with most total Inferno Towers destroyed |28,133 |james.r | |- |''Eagle Warrior'' |Player with most total Eagle Artilleries destroyed |7,054 | -nibbles- | |- |''Star Chaser'' |Player with most total stars scored in war |3,658 |Inconveniente | |- |''War Looter'' |Player with most total gold collected in Clan War bonuses |1,002,909,428 |Giogiogio™ | |} Achievement by Town Hall level (11 to 1): } |} See also Track players and achievements easily on Clash Track and Clash of Stats Achievements Leaderboard can be found here: Achievements Leaderboard References Category:Gameplay